marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Flashback
Flashback was a series of three special issues of Married... with Children comics published by NOW Comics in 1993. It focuses on the "secret past" of the Bundy family. #1 First Date Synopsis In high school, Al Bundy takes the lovely Peg out on a date, and the rest is history. Plot Al is watching TV when a visibly annoyed Peggy asks him why he is so interested in watching sports and lets him know that she is bored. She asks him to come upstairs with her but he declines. Kelly enters the house with her new boyfriend Melvin and asks her parents to keep him company while she gets changed. After she leaves the room Al asks him what he did in school and where he was going to take Kelly, to which Melvin answers that he does not go to school and that they will hang out with his gang. Al tells him to come with him and smashes his head against the door frame before pushing him outside. Kelly enters the room again, wondering where Melvin went. Al tells her he had to leave and she sits on the couch, asking where Bud is. At that moment Bud enters the house, upset about his failed date. Al asks him to sit down so he can share his wisdom on women with him by telling him about his first date with Peggy. In a flashback Al's father asks him to take Peggy Wanker, the daughter of a friend, to the school dance and Al agrees. Later that night Al arrives at Peggy's house to pick her up but before Peggy comes downstairs her mother threatens him not to touch her or she will curse him. They go off to the school and Al asks Peggy to dance with him even though she tells him she is not a good dancer. Even though she gets dizzy from all the dancing she falls madly in love with him and asks him to take her home. However, Al does not reciprocate those feelings, dropping her off without kissing her. The next morning, Al wakes up as a pig and angrily tells Peggy's mother to unhex him. But she tells him she will not unless he marries her daughter and that is why he did. The kids and Peggy look at him in disbelief when he finishes his story so Peggy tells the kids he's a liar and starts telling her side of the story. In another flashback she is discussing with her cheerleader friend who she might go to the dance with when Al pulls up with his car and asks her how many touchdowns he has to score for her to go out with him. Knowing that he has not scored a single touchdown that season she tells him three. However, much to her dismay, he manages to score the three touchdowns and tells her he will pick her up at eight. When he comes to pick her up her mother threatens him not to get out of line or she will waste him and sends them off to the dance. Peggy's favorite song comes on so she asks him to dance with her but he is so bad that when a slow song comes on she wants to take the lead. When he repeatedly steps on her foot a guy named Freddy starts a fight with him as Peggy and her friends watch excitedly. Before the chaperons can catch them fight Al takes Peggy and leaves. She is visibly impressed with his fighting so she tells him to drive them to look-out-point but his car breaks down and after trying to fix it the car blows up. They get a ride home from a chicken farm truck and her mother punches him because he wants to kiss Peggy. After she finishes the story the kids ask why she ever went out with him again to which she replies that he told her he had a football scholarship for college. They briefly argue about his lie so the kids try to make them stop to which Al and Peggy tell them P: You just wait. You'll get yours. A: Someday '''you'll' be married with children!'' #2 For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll Synopsis Al agrees to marry Peg, but by the time he realizes what he's in for, its too late Plot Al is watching TV and asks Peg for a beer, which she only brings him after he calls her "honey pie" because it turns her on. She asks him to fool around with her so he explains that just because he likes honey and pie does not mean he wants to take them upstairs. Meanwhile, the kids are outside, spying on them through the window to see if Peg's bribes are working. When they walk in, Bud explains that they are home early so they have enough time to get ready for Cousin Clancy's wedding. Kelly proposes to go back outside in case her parents want to fool around to which Al calls a family meeting. He asks who wants to talk first and both kids ask them when the last time was that they fooled around so Al sends them upstairs. Peg acknowledges how romantic weddings are and asks Al whether he remembers their wedding. He says yes and that it follows his double root canal on his list of favorite memories, which makes Peg walk away angrily. He soon falls asleep. In a flashback Al is taking Peg out to dinner at a cheap restaurant. When he tells her about his plans of taking her to "the point" that night, a large woman who was sitting at a table close to theirs and turns out to be Peggy's mother, gets up and grabs Al by the collar threatening him to make an honest woman out of her daughter. As she punches him repeatedly Al tries to explain himself and finally manages to hold up a ring and say that he was going to ask Peggy to marry him that night. Absolutely delighted, Peggy embraces him and tells him that she accepts, before her mom threatens Al one more time and walks away. The next day, Al's buddy Ron offers him to go out for beers that night so he calls Peggy at her job at the beauty salon to cancel their date. After he hangs up, she tells her friends about his proposal. They are happy for her but surmise that his libido will not survive the ceremony. Back at the Bundy house, Ron picks Al up and they go to a bar. After a few beers, Al voices his concerns about not being able to pay for Peg's engagement ring so Ron offers him a job at the shoe store. Al accepts and goes to the shoe store the following Monday to talk to the boss. He employs him and lets him pick out a free pair of shoes to impress his fiancée that night. When Al arrives at Peggy's place, his mom lets him in and he is attacked by Peg's cat Cue Ball. After taking him off of Al, Peg shows him the wedding dress she likes. Al takes her to the drive-in theater and tells her about his "temporary" new job but when she wants to make out he remembers her mom's threats and drives her back home. The following Monday, Al starts his job at the shoe store. After Ron shows him around, the first customer enters and Al immediately scares her off by making inappropriate comments about her weight. Ron congratulates him, saying he's a natural. Later that evening, Peggy tells him about her ideas for the honeymoon and he agrees. At the wedding, Al hesitates a little, thinking about the many threats he's gotten from Peg's mom but they both say "I do" and kiss happily, which they continue at the reception. Peggy tells him that she packed her black lace nightie for the honeymoon, which makes Al nervous and he runs off to Ron to ask him for advice, suggesting he is still a virgin. Peggy drags him back to cut the cake, throws her bouquet, and they have their first dance. Meanwhile the tension between their families is reaching its climax and they start a brawl, while the drunk photograph keeps taking pictures. The first night of their honeymoon Al is too tired to fool around but the next day, while he goes out for a swim, Peg puts on her black lace nightie. Just as he comes back from his swim and walks towards her longingly, Marcy wakes him up from his flashback dream. She tells him that Peg and the kids left without him and are having prime rib at the wedding so he decides to call the steak house and order one for himself. However, when it finally arrives and Al is just about to eat it, Buck steals it from him and runs away. #3 Father Knows Worst Synopsis Al thinks hes seen the worst after he marries Peg, but then he discovers the second half of the Married with Children title. Plot Category:Comics